Thief?
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Menjadi seorang pencuri bukanlah keinginan Skye. Namun, keadaanlah yang membuatnya terpaksa menjadi pencuri. A Skye-centric fanfiction. Slight SkyeClaire. Challenge #GetWellSoon


Sialan. Kenapa aku harus begini lagi?

Lagi-lagi, aku merasakan jantungku berdegup-degup, nafasku tak karuan, tubuhku bergetar hebat, dan keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhku.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku merasakan hasrat—sialan—untuk mencuri.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume<strong>

**Characters: Skye  
><strong>

**Pairing: Slight SkyeClaire**

**Genre: Angst, Family  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Warning: don't like don't read, mungkin ada typo(s), AR**

* * *

><p>Seperti biasanya, setelah aku hasrat—sialan—itu, aku mengirim surat tantangan ke targetku. Kali ini, targetku adalah <em>Blue Bar<em>. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit menyesal karena aku tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah jendela _Blue Bar_ yang terbuka dan melihat ke beberapa botol. Kemudian, BAM! Hasrat—sialan—itu muncul.

Setelah aku mengirim surat tantangan ke targetku, aku akan merasa sedikit lega. Namun, aku tidak akan lega sepenuhnya sebelum aku berhasil mencuri.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, sebelum aku memulai aksi pencurian, aku melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu. Barusan, kulihat Claire—gadis cantik yang kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu—memasuki <em>Blue Bar<em>. Kurasa dia membantu untuk menjaga _Blue Bar_.

Sepertinya, ketiga orang di Blue Bar belum menunjukkan ingin keluar. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan trik.

Aku pun merogoh sebuah benda berbentuk tabung—parfum dengan bau kari—dan menyemprotkannya di sekitar _Blue Bar._ Setelah itu, aku langsung sembunyi.

"Hmmm… kenapa aku mencium bau kari, ya?" kata Muffy tak lama setelah itu.

"Iya, baunya sangat enak," timpal Griffin.

Lalu, mereka berdua—Muffy dan Griffin—langsung keluar dari _Blue Bar_. Hehe, kesempatan bagus untuk masuk ke _Blue Bar_.

Aku pun langsung masuk ke _Blue Bar_.

Cklek.

Hm, ternyata aku lupa kalau Claire masih di sini.

"Hehe. Kita bertemu lagi, _my darling_ Claire," ucapku kepadanya, "Apa kau percaya takdir mempertemukan kita?"

"Eh, te-tentu saja iya," jawabnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hahahaha. Aku senang sekali bisa mendengarnya dari seorang gadis cantik," kataku sambil menggodanya.

Wajahnya pun semakin memerah.

"Hehe," aku pun tertawa pelan, "Aku penasaran, apa kau bisa diam sebentar saja?"

"Hah?" gumamnya.

"CHICK BEAM… FIRE!" seruku sambil mengarahkan tanganku kepadanya.

"A… aku tidak dapat bergerak!" serunya panik.

"Hehe. Santai saja. Kau akan bisa bergerak sebentar lagi."

Aku pun langsung menuju rak yang penuh dengan botol-botol minuman. Lalu, aku mulai mengambil botol yang menarik perhatianku.

"Kenapa kau mencuri?" tanya Claire.

Aku pun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Claire.

"Hehe. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawabku.

Aku pun kembali melancarkan aksiku.

"Apa kau mencuri hanya untuk bersenang-senang?" tanya dia lagi.

Aku pun menghela nafas, "Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak," jawabku.

"Hah?" gumamnya.

"Hehe. Kau ingin tahu lebih jauh tentangku 'kan?" ucapku, "Kalau aku langsung memberi tahumu tentangku, hal itu akan membuat hubungan kita tidak seru lagi."

Dia pun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku tahu, Claire. Kalau kau bisa menangkapku, aku akan memberi tahumu apa saja yang kau inginkan."

Claire pun hanya terdiam.

"Aneh sekali. Aku yakin sekali tadi aku mencium kari yang enak sekali," suara Griffin tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Iya, lebih baik kita kembali ke Blue Bar."

Cih, ternyata kedua orang itu sedang menuju ke sini.

"Hehe. Maaf, tapi aku terdesak waktu. _Gotta jet!_" ujarku, "Sampai jumpa, Claire," lanjutku sambil memanjat jendela untuk kabur.

Hup. Aku pun mendarat di tanah dengan mulus.

Hehe. Untunglah aku sempat kabur. Ternyata, menjadi pencuri sejak kecil menguntungkan juga karena aku sudah sangat terlatih untuk kabur.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, setelah aku selesai mencuri, aku langsung kembali ke rumahku. Rumahku berada di hutan di antara <em>Forget-Me-Not Valley <em>dan Mineral _Town_. Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan melemparkan hasil curianku di sebelah tempat tidur.

Di sebelah tempat tidurku terdapat sebuah tumpukan barang curianku. Barang curianku ada banyak sekali, tapi hampir semuanya tidak berharga. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah topi, boneka beruang, bola plastik, dan bahkan karet gelang. Satu-satunya barang berharga yang kucuri adalah kalung milik Romana beberapa hari lalu.

Aku pun menghela nafasku pelan.

Haruskah aku mengembalikan barang curianku? Ah, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin mengembalikannya karena pasti mereka akan menangkapku, walaupun aku sudah mengembalikan barang curianku.

Aku pun menutup mataku dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tak lama kemudian, aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hentikan! Kalau kalian begitu, kalian bisa membunuhnya!" ucap seorang dewasa muda yang berambut perak kepada sekelompok orang yang mengerubungi seseorang.<em>

_"Kenapa kau masih membela pencuri sialan itu, Steiner?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka._

_"Itu… karena dia…"_

_"Belum dewasa? Dia sudah berumur 17 tahun, Steiner! Dia sudah bisa dibilang dewasa secara umur!" potong yang lain._

_"Tapi, kalian bisa melaporkannya ke kepala desa, jangan langsung menghajarnya!" ucap Steiner dengan nada tinggi._

_"Kita selalu melaporkannya ke kepala desa, tapi dia tidak pernah kapok. Walaupun yang dicurinya hanyalah barang yang tidak berharga seperti sisir, permen, bola plastik, dan pensil, tapi saat dewasa dia pasti akan mencuri barang yang lebih berharga!"_

_"Tapi…"_

_"Sudahlah! Kalau kau masih ingin membelanya, lebih baik kalian berdua pergi dari desa ini!" seru orang yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin gerombolan orang tersebut._

_"Iya, itu benar! Lebih baik kalian pergi dari desa ini!"_

_"Hentikan!" teriak remaja berambut perak yang sudah babak belur._

_Tiba-tiba, gerombolan orang tersebut langsung terdiam dan melihat ke arah remaja yang mereka hajar tadi._

_"Kalau kalian tidak ingin ada pencuri di desa ini, aku akan pergi sendiri! Kak Steiner tidak perlu pergi!" tegas remaja tersebut._

_"Tapi, Skye…"_

_"Memang seharusnya begitu sejak dulu!" seru pemimpin mereka, "Pokoknya, mulai besok, kau tidak boleh terlihat di desa ini lagi!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>DEG!<p>

Tiba-tiba, aku terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran dan jantung berdegup kencang. Ternyata, mimpi sialan itu lagi.

Akupun melirik ke arah barang curianku yang menumpuk. Tiba-tiba, aku pun merasakan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

Aku menyesal terlahir dengan penyakit ini.

Seandainya saja penyakit ini tidak memilihku, aku pasti tidak akan pernah merasa gelisah karena hasrat sialan itu.

Seandainya saja penyakit ini tidak memiihku, aku pasti masih berada di desaku.

Seandainya saja penyakit ini tidak memiihku, aku pasti mempunyai teman.

Seandainya saja penyakit ini tidak memiihku, aku tidak akan menyusahkan kak Steiner.

Seandainya saja penyakit ini tidak memiihku, aku masih bersama kak Steiner.

Aku merindukanmu, kak Steiner.

_**END**_

**Sedikit penjelasan+_Author's note_:  
>Bagi yang ga tau, 'penyakit' yang Skye derita adalah kleptomania. Sebenernya kleptomania itu bukan penyakit, tapi kayak sejenis gangguan mental. Penderita kleptomania bakal merasa dorongan buat mencuri suatu barang, walaupun barang yang mereka curi ga berharga dan mereka mampu membeli barang yang mereka curi. Biasanya, barang yang mereka curi hanya digeletakin begitu aja dan ga dipakai sama sekali. Di sinilah perbedaan penderita kleptomania dan pencuri. Pencuri mencuri untuk memperkaya diri dan memakai barang curian mereka, penderita kleptomania mencuri karena ada gangguan mental yang membuat mereka mencuri. Penderita kleptomania biasanya merasa lega setelah berhasil mencuri, tapi beberapa saat kemudian bakal merasa sangat malu dan berdosa. O iya, kalau kalian punya teman yang menderita kleptomania, jangan dijauhi, ya ^^ coba kalian bicarakan dengan orang tuanya atau memintanya konsultasi dengan guru BK. Btw, di HMDSC, Skye 'kan memang mencuri untuk menggunakan barang curiannya, tapi anggap saja Skye mencuri karena kleptomania *maksa -dibuang-*.<strong>


End file.
